Hunter of Artemis
by Southern Girl Always
Summary: When Sarah, gets injured and found by the hunters,she is given a big decision to make. When Katie Poet gets to see her sister again, she's on top of the world. When Maria sees her sister again how will she manage another many months without her? Follow three awesome girls on a amazing journey.i own nothing expect Maria,Sarah,and Katie.
1. New Girl part 1

Sarah p.o.v.

i woke up to see a tent ceiling,my vison was blurry, but I could see two girls talking rapidly fast.i tried to sit up but my foot didn't allow girl glanced over and saw I was awake.

"hi, I'm Katie Poet."she said nervously.

"oh,um,I'm Sarah."was the smartest thing I could say.

the other girl came over and said"I am Artemis ,welcome to my hunt.i smiled weakly."would you like to join us."

"sure,"I recited some words and felt myself instantly change.

"would you like some water,"Katie asked.

"yes, I'm very thirsty."

"Let me show you around,"said katie


	2. New Girl part 2

Sarah p.o.v.

I looked down my shirt was grey ,blue skinny jeans,and black converse.

Katie showed met to a tent with multiple twin were three empty beds. one bed had a blue backpack .she gestured for me to go to that one , I sat down and went through my bag and found,a small knife,three sets of clothes,water bottle,hair band,and book.

"Is this mine ,I asked enthusiastly.

"Of course it is."she replied.

"I'm tired can I get some sleep?" I asked.

I tossed my hair into a braid , pulled on some soft shorts and went to sleep.

* * *

by the time I woke up I was the only one in the the tent , I threw on my clothes and found my school hoodie on my bed,I grabbed my backpack and went outside.

the girls were chatting and having breakfast.i went up to grab a bowl when I was tripped and forward rolled and landed girls stood in awe as went to sit down by Katie.


	3. Shocker

Sarah p.o.v.

the next few days I made a bond with the rest of the out Katie is a daughter of apollo .I stink at archery, so I just use my knife.

"Sarah we're going to be at CHB soon " Artemis announced.

" why are we here again" I said as I stepped over a log.

"she wants to know who your godly is parent is"muttered Katie."they might claim you while we're there."

I walked up to a giant archway, Artemis stepped through first.

"Ok if you've been here before,and you are a demigod then step through."about four other girls stayed where they were."Okay try to step forwards while pointing your finger first."I did and felt no pressure as I walked through.

"Sarah , you're a demigod"said Artemis ,while again others stood in awe.


	4. New sister

Sarah p.o.v.

i walked into the Artemis cabin, and threw my duffel bag on a unused bed was shoved in a corner in the back of the cabin.i pulled some blankets and pillows onto my bed and hung my hoodie on a hook next to the bounced onto the top bunk above me.

i had on a purple polo shirt,and jeans and converse,we were allowed to wear regular clothes. Katie had on some shorts and long sleeved headed to the archery range,not making eye contact with any turns out I'm not bad at archery,surprisingly.

"hey,I'm Connor son of Hermes ,"

"I'm Sarah,"I said keeping my eye on the target."

"look I know you're a hunter and all but-,"before he could finish Katie slapped him leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"wow you have strong have strong grip."he said with a grin. We rolled our eyes and walked away.


	5. Chapter the flag

Sarah p.o.v.

tonight we had capture the flag ,HUNTERS vs CHB .

i threw on my uniform and some simple armor. Our wrist band meant we were hunters.

i was placed on offense,I was not very excited about signaled for us to to start,a girl lunged at me with her sword, seeing that a bow of quivers was not going to help ,I pulled my knife from my went at for a I tripped and fell looked above my head and stared.

I looked up and saw a golden lyre symbol floating above my head.

"All hail Sarah ,daughter of Apollo."


	6. Family reunion

Katie p.o.v.

i walked up to the campfire,after winning capture the flag I was tired.I sat down with the other hunters, we sat as far away from

boys and Aphrodite kids as possible.

i watched as my thirteen year old sister, walked up in front of everyone saw me watching and and I came to CHB when the hunters came I decided to we were a month apart but I joined when I was twelve and two weeks after her birthday.

I walked up with her and whispered a song in her ear.

I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago.

I was in your sights you got me alone

you found me

you found me

you found me.

I guess you didn't care,and I guess I liked when I fell hard you toke a step back without me without me.

and he's long gone when he's next to me and I realized the joke is on me.

cause I knew you were trouble when you walked shame on me flew me me to places I've never you put me down,oh...

**a/n:look up rest of the song on google or YouTube.**

"i missed you."i said as we finished and hugged.

"I missed you too."she said hugging back.

we looked identical,with our dirty blond hair one shade from being brown,and our sparkling blue eyes.

Sarah looked our way looking kind of puzzled.

"Sarah ,this is my older sister, Maria Poet, your half sister."

she smiled and waved.

* * *

The next morning we had breakfast and said our packed my duffel while I said bye to Maria.


	7. Hit the road

Katie p.o.v.

On our way to California ,we got trapped in a souvenir of us just bought little paper clips and rubber bands to make tiny little bows and shop was closed so we left money on the counter.

* * *

I tied my silky soft hair in a ponytail.I pulled on my cashort jean shorts and long sleeved,the shirt was gray with pink thread,and said "Hollister."i strapped my seven inch knife to my belt,and slung my quivver on my back.

i shot some arrows but felt way to tired and eventually fell asleep,at lunch.i hate working the night shift its so tiring.


	8. I wish things were the way they used to

Maria p.o.v.

i walked back to my cabin and sat on my bed.i pulled on my pjs ,which consists of green shorts with pink stars on them and a blue tank top with my hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

the Apollo cabin is amazing ,it's so bright when sun hits it I sometimes have to wear shades.i have the lower bunk ,with two pillows one with a rainbow/stripe pattern and the other has a solid light blue color and I have a green and blue blanket.

"hey Maria,can you toss me that that acoustic guitar?"asked my half brother and counselor of the Apollo cabin,Will Solace."it helps calm the little ones calm down."

i handed it to him."thanks Marie."that's his nickname for me.

* * *

The next morning I pulled on my usual blue tank top and white shorts,plus red flip flops. I let my hair down as it sparkled in the sun, my hair used to be very very blond but noes its almost light brown with natural blond high lights.

I walked to the archery range and shot a few arrows,realizing my technique was wrong I fixed it,I instantly thought of Katie,

she was my best friend and sister until she joined the _hunters_ think ought that name with disgust.i still love her and we email and write letters to each other once a week.

i don't know what to think about Sarah,she seems cool enough though.i'm glad Katie has someone like her to keep her company.


End file.
